Emotions
by L. M. Lockehart
Summary: Near has lost his parents, who had stolen his childhood. When everything falls apart, Wammy's takes Near in, for the better.. maybe? Follow Near and his twisted tale, reviews would be loved. Rated T for self harm and possible yaoi suggestion and language.
1. Chapter 1

Well, I probably got have the details wrong, but I TRIED to work out Nears's age. I did, I really did. And in future chapters, I know some information is probably ... WRONG x_x" but bare with me, It's not THAT bad... anyway... enjoy ^^

disclaimer: I don't own death note, and I'm sure the real writers would love to beat me silly if they ever happen to read what I did to Near. but if I did, Mello and Matt would be gay lovers. but that's just me...

Chapter One.

Alone. The young sheep like boy sat alone in the corner. His eyes were  
glazed over as the terrible scene in front of him played out. Alicia  
River was glaring daggers at her five year old son thinking he was a freak to  
nature. A tall man's brow furrowed at the results of a test Nate had  
taken, and sighed as he placed down the stack of papers. He muttered  
some inaudible words to the unhappy Edmund River, as the white child  
started to cry silent tears. He knew what was going to happen later.  
"Did you cheat boy?" Edmund shouted at his son. "No daddy, I didn't.  
The test was simply easy." the frost-coloured Nate replied innocently. With that,  
the father suspected his son of lying and reached down and picked him  
up and swiftly left the office with his glaring wife.

If looks could kill. But looks couldn't kill, and Nate knew that well,  
but pain, pain could kill. However, death is not as bad as some pain.  
In his family's living room, five year old Nate looked up to his  
parents through a freshly bruised eye. "That's a way to get your eyes  
gouged out," Edmund stated coldly, "Never look at anyone in the eye.  
And never call me 'daddy' in public. I'm ashamed that I fathered you."  
He lashed out at him again, striking the sheep's cheekbone. Pain  
seared through Nate's pale face. His eyes searched desperately towards  
his mother, to save him, but she just sat back with an amused  
expression on her face.

This happened often, as long as Nate could remember. He had scars and  
bruises covering his body, in places concealed by the expensive suits  
he was clothed in "We have to look our best for our business, since  
you are our son, you also have to look well dressed, it is a  
reflection upon us." His mother had said to him once. Of course, _she_  
didn't dress him, the butler did. _She_ never even touched him. He  
didn't know it wasn't right to not be hugged, he had never been  
introduce to kindness. His father was a high-up and well known  
government official in London, constantly surrounded by stacks of cash  
and deranged men in suits. His mother was loyal to him and posed as a  
kind and loving person to all, from the outside, they were the perfect  
family.

But underneath the loving façade laid a dark secret. His father was a  
big boss in an underground human trafficking system. His mother would  
attract youthful men into their home, then husky men in dark coats would  
put a white cloth over their faces and then they were dragged off  
never to be seen again. Nate had witnessed this several times, and his  
father threatened that if he were bad he would sell him as well. But  
the lamb didn't want the bad people to get him.

Affection was taboo in the River house. And so were childish actions.  
When Nate was taken out shopping with the butler, as means of  
occupying him while his parents met with the queen, he had discovered  
an interesting toy. A set of old-fashioned building blocks. When he  
returned home to find his parents still weren't there, he opened up  
the box in the living room, and the butler disposed of all the trash  
as young, six year old Nate began to play. His parents entered the  
living room and were quarrying about which the queen had been more  
fond of, and came across their son with toys. Alicia scoffed and  
Edmund's face grew a brilliant red. "What are you doing boy?" he  
shouted. Near started to tear-up and looked up at his father, "Playing  
with toys da- Sir." He replied shakily. Edmund frowned deeper, if  
possible, and held out his fist, Nate winced. "What if I had come home  
with a business partner to have the find you on the floor with a..  
_toy_?" He stated with distaste and glared at his son, Nate dodged his  
eyes and looked toward the ornate carpet. "Look at me when I talk to  
you! I can't have people thinking of our family as unsophisticated.  
You are not slowed to have toys in this house hold. Toys are for  
children, and you cannot afford to come off as childish!" And with  
that the lamb snapped, breaking out into sharp sobs and tears rolled  
down his face.

Edmund only got angrier. He forcefully hit the delicate child in the  
nose. Grabbing him by his shirt collar, he threw him into the  
expensive painting on the hearth and kicked him on his side. Fist flew  
down on the defenseless boy and the tears stopped flowing, now there  
was only emptiness. Nate knew not to struggle anymore because that  
only made it worse. His father screamed and kicked at the little boy  
and told him he was worthless and childish and ungrateful. He kicked  
him in the groin and Nate's pants dampened. Disgusted, the man slapped  
him in the face and motioned for the butler to clean his shoes up. The  
maids took care of Nate and carried him to bed.

But he couldn't sleep. Every inch of him ached and hurt. But there was  
an emptiness inside he couldn't deny. He gently stepped out of bed  
and into his large bathroom. Taking a razor blade he had stored into  
one of his cabinets, he crawled against into the corner and pressed it  
against his skin. He didn't know what he was thinking but he felt so  
empty inside. With a fluid motion, he sliced into the soft skin of the  
wrist. His eyes widened from the pain but there was also something  
else, a sparkle of release, of happiness. And then he knew what he had  
to do. He had to keep to himself and show no emotion, then he could  
release all the pressure of the day with his razor blade. He sliced  
into his wrist again and smiled inwardly.

*********************************  
Two Year Time-skip

The eight year old looked up into the teenager's coal eyes. He had  
just bumped into him while walking down the isle of the grocery store  
with his butler. The raven's eyes opened wide as he took in the bruise  
on Nate's expressionless face and dropped several bags of candies and  
other sweets. Nate's butler bent down and gathered the sugary food and  
handed it back to the stranger who smiled politely and nodded. "Excuse  
me." Nate had stated, with no traces of emotion and walked to the next  
isle.

'What a strange person..' Nate stated to himself. He had dealt with  
many eccentric people before, though they weren't as wealthy as him,  
but this boy was just weird. He sighed and put the thought away.  
Walking to the exit, he started thinking about the heart attacks of  
criminals that had been happening recently. There was an odd pattern  
to it and he suspected it was planned by someone. But that was  
ridiculous. Nate waited as the butler open the limo door and stepped  
inside. The butler slid into the passengers seat alongside the  
chauffeur and they rode home.

The house was awfully quiet when Nate stepped inside. Walking through  
the grand hall into the parlor room, he discovered two hulking lumps  
of cloth on the floor. He upped his pace and turned the fabric masses  
onto their sides. They were bodies. Bodies of his parents. His  
emotionless masked almost slipped as he called out to Sebastian, his  
butler. Controlling himself, Nate walked into his bathroom. They had  
left him alone. Nate sunk into the corner and took his razor in hand  
and gashed at his wrist and legs. It was blood instead of tears. The  
cuts allowed the sadness to escape so he didn't cry. There was a knock  
on his bedroom door an he heard Sebastian's voice, "I've informed the  
police if their deaths. There is now a visitor for you, Young Master."  
He had never been called that before. He was never the master of the  
house before. He rolled down his pants and grabbed his jacket,  
covering the aging scars, both self-inflicted and ones of abuse.

Nate walked expressionless down the stairs. He had gained control of  
his mask again. Standing in his parlor was the young adult from the  
store and an old man along side him. 'His butler..?' Nate mused to  
himself. Nate nodded and greeted them blankly. "Welcome to my home.  
What is your business, good men?" The raven spoke up first, removing  
his fingers from his mouth, "You are now an orphan Nate River. As a  
minor, you can't live on your own, but we are well aware of your  
extreme intelligence and have come here to ask you if you would like  
to stay with a group of other smart boys and girls at an orphanage for  
the gifted called Wammy's." He more so stated it than questioned, but  
none the less Nate stated, "I see. How do you know of my parent's  
death already?" Again the slouching, black haired young man spoke, "I  
have been working on a investigation on a mystery criminal called  
Kira." 'The murderer who can kill with heart attacks..' Nate thought  
to himself. Another thought crossed his mind but he denied it. "And  
that still doesn't answer my question Mr..." Nate hinted a request of  
his name; the figure in a stretched out white shirt and baggie jeans  
didn't pick up on it. "Your parents seemed to have died of  
heart attacks. They were also active members of the underground human  
trafficking programe, if I am correct, so Kira killed them." The  
lamb's eyes grew wide as he stares at this incredible stranger.

"Due to the fact your deductive reasoning skills are far beyond  
average, Nate, and your logical way of thinking makes me believe you  
could be my successor, if I were to die." The raven shuffled  
uncomfortable and rubbed his foot with the other. He was balancing on  
one leg. Amusing. Nate looked up at him and twirled his hair out of  
stress.

"I understand, but before I come live at this Wammy's I am wondering,  
what is your name?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

"..what is your name?"

The raven haired man glanced up to his older companion in a manner  
that suggested 'is it all right?' and the elderly man nodded. "I am  
Lawliet, known as L. You may call my partner Watari. He will help you  
to the orphanage and then leave you with Mr. Rodger." Nate eyes fixed  
onto the weathered face and then, glancing back to L, proceeded to  
ask, "I see. Why are you called L instead of Lawliet?" L then shifted  
again and said, "It's my alias. You too will have to choose one once  
you get to Wammy's. Never give away your real name, especially with  
this Kira on the loose. For now, please call me Ryuuzaki until we get  
to Wammy's, just to be safe."

Nate followed the socially-awkward stranger out the door. There was a  
limo waiting for them. Walking up to the door, he waited for it to be  
opened for him. After realizing no one would, he opened it himself and  
got seated. L piled in after and sat down in a crouched postion. 'He  
is very odd..' the lamb kept his thoughts to himself. Figuring they  
didn't care how he sat due to the way L crouched in the seat, he  
lifted his knee and draped his arm across it. He remembered when his  
parents had beaten him for sitting this way, remembering the  
strangling ropes and the hot metal pressed against his stomach in  
order to punish him. He cringed.

The car ride was awkward and silent and the whole time Nate thought  
about what his nickname could be. He finally thought of one. The car  
pulled into a charming building with many young and older children  
playing about. They were playing. A sin as far as Nate was concerned.  
The kids suddenly dropped what they were doing and leaped towards the  
now parked car. The door was opened by "Watari" and the passengers  
hopped out. They both scuffled through the crowd to the front door and  
then Nate was left alone.

He rubbed his slender fingers on the intraquite brass door handle and  
pushed it open. Inside, he noticed how bright the place was, boxes of  
crayons littered the floor along with toys, snacks, treats, and in the  
corner, a gameboy and chocolate. His eyes adjusted and he looked up a  
long wooden staircase that lead into a hall. 'The dorms," he assumed.

He was then approached by a man about Watari's age. The lines crinkled  
around his eyes when he smiled at Nate. The sheep nodded in reply.  
"Welcome to Wammy's young boy," Rodger, he assumed, smiled, "Please,  
step into my office."

The snowy boy turn to follow the man when something cought his eye. A  
blonde girl, a bit older than his own age of eight, was glaring at him  
from the door way, eating a chocolate bar. Beside her was a gingered  
boy, who looked a year or so younger than her, who had draped his arm  
lazily across her hips. But something was off. No, that wasn't a girl,  
that was a boy. A boy.

Once inside the cremé coloured office, Nate took in how friendly it  
looked. A few plastic plants guarded the doorway and on each side of  
the fireplace behind the desk was a window, showing the rural winter  
beyond it. Nate took a chair and looked at the fumbling old man. "I am  
aware of your current... situation. Your parents will be buried  
properly and, despite their criminal status, will be kept strictly..  
legal guest only, ne? Have you thought of a name?" Nate nodded,  
"Near." It wasn't clever on his part, he used the first two letters of  
his first name and the last two of his last, NAte rivER. Naer, which  
meant Near.

The old man nodded and scribbled it down on, from what Near could  
tell, adoption forms. He then went into extensive details of every  
inch of the building, and Near took perfect note: library, top story,  
whole floor; kitchen, first level, second room to the right, dining  
hall is next to it. And then he finally was handed a silver key. "This  
is the key to your dorm room. We are aware of your family history, and  
thought it would be more comfortable if you had your own room to  
yourself." Near nodded at this new information. "Please follow Miss  
Pauv to recieve your new wardrobe."

Near followed the pleasingly plump lady into another room and glanced  
about at the new surroundings. Clothes. They were all clothes.  
Millions of clothes and many different styles. What was he supposed to  
do? "You can chose what ever you want hunnybee. It's all for your  
choice," the young lady smiled, picking up on his hesitation. "All  
for..me?" Nate asked. "Yesiree. All of it is in your size and you can  
choose whatever you want, I'll have the rest of the style sent to your  
room." Nate scanned the wide selecting when an outfit caught his eye.  
He pointed and said, "That one." She nodded and flitted off to get the  
clothing. "You can go and put this on, all the rest like it will be  
sent to you room. Anything else babycakes?" The lamb shook his head no  
and went to get dressed.

Near looked into the mirror and decided he liked what he saw. The  
super white pajamas matched his hair colour and complement his sliver  
eyes. They even covered up his arms and legs, so he could continue  
his.. self-therape. He almost smiled as he spun around in the 360  
mirror. He stepped out and found a note that read 'Hey Hun, couldn't  
wait for you to change, busy busy busy bee, me. Anyway, just thought  
to let you know to go up to your room hunnypie. Hope you like it. I  
styled it myself ;-)' Near smiled inwardly as he took note of how kind  
Miss Pauv was. He started up the winding back staircase.

His room was on the fourth floor, the one to the left at the end of  
the hall. He place the cool, metal key into the lock and twisted it  
till he heard a resounding clicking. Slowly turning the knob, the  
lamb's eyes widened as he took in the window-lit room.

The room was completely snowy white. It resembled Near in many ways,  
very orderly and bright. The floor was covered in a shag carpet,  
perfectly white, the walls, the same colour, reflected the light from  
the single large window on the right of the back wall. First walking  
in, you could barely see the bed, as it was hidden by a door leading  
into a crystal and porcelain bathroom. The bed, however, was lofted  
with a bare desk underneath. In the corner, layed an untouched set of  
building blocks.

Holding his breath out of discomfort, Near stuffed the children's toy  
into the closet, only then could he relax. He was panicked, but still  
held fast to his concealing mask. Wandering out of the room and back  
down to Rodger's office, he began to feel erie, like someone was  
watching him. He knew why he felt that way. The blonde boy from before  
was still glued to his thoughts.

Taking a detour from Rodger's, Near scuffled his way into an empty  
room. The storage room, he recalled, was also occupied by some  
students for use as a club room. The first thing he noticed was the  
numerous manga books and video games, and so he deducted that it was  
of use for a gamer's hideaway. Then he recalled the boy next to the  
blonde child, who had carelessly touched the blonde child. He was  
holding a handheld game. And then he saw them, behind some boxes in  
the dimly lit room.

The mysterious juveniles sat with their eyes glazed over, in front of a  
large lit up screen where characters were being blown up left and  
right. The goggles on the redhead with stripes were also illuminated.  
The other boy was wearing a black shirt, mimicking those in France.  
Near sat there and twirled his hair until one of them noticed his  
presence. "What the hell are you doing in here? Club members only."  
The blonde stated emotionally, his pubescent voice squeaking when he  
strained the word only.

"I merely came to investigate what type of pawns Wammy's had." Near  
replied with his monotonous voice. His eyes drifted towards the  
blonde's face, amused at the blatantly pissed expression. "Yeah well  
this room is off limits sheep. Beat it." Again, his voice cracked at  
the word 'this'. "Very well then." The white boy stated calmly and  
turned to leave, which only irritated the boy even more. Why wasn't he  
reacting? Near could almost hear his readable thoughts and smirked  
inwardly.

"Wait. What's your name?" The blonde child looked defeated, as though  
he played a one-sided game. "Near'" who stopped at the door  
just in time to hear him reply, "I'm Mello."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I dont own deathnote. But I would love to own L ;)

Sorry it's been awhile. Rewrote this chapter like 15 times and it's still SHORT-ish. :/ but big plans. BIG plans. Would you guys mind if I did a few point-of-view switcharoos? :P writing in third person all the time is kinda annoying but it makes it fell more professional if I stick to one but I wanna do one from Matt's point of view and Mellos and heck through in Near or Rodger :3 and oh! Whos seen despicable me? ITS AMAZING :D

Chapter Three.

There was something wrong with that boy. Near hadn't much experience with other boys of his age, but this much he could tell, from the time he slammed the door in his face to now, where he sat there teasing Near in the lunchroom, two days later. The way Mello clutched his rosary, but showed no faith, the way he moved, the way he touched Matt, the redheaded boy. Near new his secret, the one Mello lied to himself about.

This had lead Near to wonder about himself. Over the past two days, he had locked himself in his room, ignoring everyone who knocked, just trying to figure himself out. At first he was hopelessly lost, then he found out that using the forbidden toys he locked away in his closet helped him think. Today was his first day out since then, and he realized he was completely asexual.

Clutching a dice to add to his white and black castle, he sat at the closet table alone slowly eating macaroni. There was a loud bang, but he kept his head down, minding his own business. Rodger had claimed he was depressed, using that as a reason as to why he locked himself into a room and showed no excitement. Little did he know. But Near wasn't depressed because depression was sadness and Near wasn't sad, he was worse, he was emotionless.

Another crash came, knocking a few of the stacked dice down as the table shook. Looking up, Near notices two boys were at the other side of his table glaring at him. Matt and Mello; L's second and third in line to be successors. He had taken Mello's previous place as first. He slowly nodded, acknowledging them, and went back to his dice tower. Mello wouldn't have it, "Dammit! What the hell is wrong with you sheep? Can't talk to anyone?" Matt looked up from his gameboy and snickered at Mello's words.

Near sat there and stared at Mello, "I am fairly capable of speaking Mello. But I do not wish to consult with those so reckless." With that, Mello was pissed. He raised a hand to knock the damn albino's tower over but stopped when he noticed Near flinch and close his eyes. 'So the damn brat's afraid to be it, eh?' Mello thought. He then redirected his swings path and clipped Near on his right jaw.

Near blinked looked at him and then adverted his eyes and nodded, showing no reaction to just being hit by the orphanages top fighter. It was a sense of Neverland and the lost boys around Whammy's so no one ever got in trouble really. Mello sighed and looked at Matt, who shrugged. "You're worthless little bitch Near." Mello stated coldly, frustrated he couldn't get reaction from Near. Flipping the bowl of macaroni into Nears face, Mello bit into his chocolate and stalked off, Matt following behind like a lost puppy.

Near lifted his other foot onto the bench and stood up, and then hopped off completely. He slipped through the doors leaving no trace of hi presence ever being there, besides the stack of fallen dominoes on the gray lunch table. He quickly made his way to the end of the hall where the elevator resided, but Rodger stopped him on the way.

"How's everything going for you, Son?" Near looked up at the friendly weathered face and blankly stated, "Very well, thank you for," a sight of a blonde clad in black caught his eye. " your concern." he finished. "Anybody give you any trouble?" Rodger inquisited, Mello sneered. "No sir, now if you'll excuse me I am off the the library.". Mello's eyes widened, slightly aggravated and slightly astonished, 'Why didn't the albino brat tell?"

Near stepped into the waiting elevator and pressed the fourth floor. He didn't really want to attend the library, he wanted to go to his room and care for the darkening bruise on his face. 'Rodger is a man blinded foolishly by rose tinted glasses. He didn't even notice my bruise.' He then started to wonder why an unobservant man like that would be running an orphanage forthwith gifted. Putting all thoughts aside, he unlocked his room and turned around to swiftly lock it again.

Once inside he sighed and started fiddling with the toys, half expecting his late father to burst through the door and scold him. The thought made him sick. He was disrespecting his death by playing with toys, which he wasn't allowed to do before. Shoving the legos away, he found the guilt still lingered.

He stepped inside his bathroom, which he learnt many of the orphans didn't receive but as to the fact he was accustomed to higher living standards, he received a dorm with one. Locking the door, which he felt silly for doing, having previously locked the one entering the room, he took out a small, new razor. He was unable to purchase a straight edge razor so he found himself trying to cut away the plastic on this one.

It was a hassle but it would be worth it. Pressing it to his creamy and scarred wrist, tears formed in his eyes. He sliced the skin with ease and felt some release. But he craved more. The tears were flowing now as he cut twice more. 'Fuck up.' 'Screwed up bastard.' Names his father called him now entered his mind. Then Mello's voice resounded in his head, 'You're a worthless bitch..' and the tears came harder. He couldn't make friends. No matter how hard he tried. Even an artistic and friendly girl named Linda, who asked him to play outside, flicked him off after he declined. Because he was a screw up.

'What is wrong with me? Why am I so despicable?' Near thought to himself. 'Who am I anyway? This me, isn't me.' He sliced into his legs, blood dripping everywhere. 'Why does everyone leave me? Mom, dad, I miss you. Why did you leave me alone?' And then his world went black.


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own.. blahblahblah… may discontinue..

Chapter Four.

:/(AN. Matts Point of View. Oh yes.)/:

Mello was stalking again. He hadn't said a word since he walked into our dorm, just came in and started screwing with my stuff, probably looking for some damn chocolate. He always ate it when he was pissed.

"Hey Mels, what's wrong?" I asked, only to be glared at. Oh right. Nickname. Least I didn't call him Melly-Belly. Then he started muttering, "..ther fuck.. ucking piec.. shit.. damn lit... prick.. mother mary.." I sighed. I really couldn't do anything to help him, last time I tried he broke my DS that I spent three months saving for. THREE FRIGGEN MONTHS. Do you KNOW how many games I could have bought? And suddenly I was angry and heeded no attention to the steaming blonde.

"DAMN IT. Why don't we have and god damned chocolate in this god forsaken hell hole!" Mello spewed off. I glanced up him, startled. "Now you wanna tell me what's wrong?" I knew him too well. "No..." Mello paused then started telling the story about how the white kid didn't say anything to Rodger, "...and it pissed me off!" "That's wicked. He didn't tell on you, man! I can't see why the bloody hell your pissed off Mello..." 'oh wait, you're always pissed off mellykinz,' I finished in thought. "Because he's an albino idiot! Even freaks should react some how!" Mello squeaked. "Well you wanna go kick his arse?" I suggested. He smirked at me, "Hell yeah." Great. I was only being half serious when I said it.

Then we realized we hadn't a clue were Nears room was. Being the amazingly modest super incredible awesome computer genius that I was, I hooked up my laptop to an old gaming system I programmed for hacking into Wammy's third security block. I was the only student who ever got that far into Wammy. It wasn't much information, being secretive like Wammy is, but it had a layout of the orphanage. We found out which room was his and Mello was out of the room, me following.

It was almost creepy, walking up to his room, because it just gave off the same air as the sheep kid. Mello stopped a foot away from the door, his hands on his leather hips. He looked hot.. Er I mean like a hot girl. Cough. I swallowed my questionable hormones and then smelled something. It was rustic but I couldn't put my finger on it.. Salty perhaps. Wait. I knew what it was. It was.. "Blood."

I looked at the boy who spoke the words. Mello was frowning. So he smelled it too.. "I know. Why do y...?" But he didn't hear me ask. He just kicked at the locked door. "NEAR. Open this fucking door! Are you hurt? You're goddamn bleeding! What happened? Near?" He started shouting and I joined in, thankful this wing of the fourth floor was practically vacant. A cough from inside.

:/(AN. Original Point Of View. (aka. Third, following Near.)/:

His head hurt. Near shifted slightly when he realized he was wet. Then a nauseating smell it him. Blood. It dampened his clothes. He slowly coughed and then heard people banging and screaming. Mello and Matt. Odd change of character. Near coughed and cleared his throat an sat up slowly, dizzy.

"I am fine. I merely tripped and scrapped my leg. Just a small cut." he called out to them, who were acting out of character. Caring. Mello and Matt in the other side of the frist locked door sighed, feeling like idiots for panicking over the smell of blood. What did they care about the damn sheep anyway? "Do you need any help damn brat?" Mello called out to him, instantly the words 'You're a worthless bitch Near' filled his head. Near growled under his breath, but regretted it due to feeling dizzy.

"I am fine. I do not require your assistance. You may attend to your own rooms now." Near said, trying not to sound short of breath, standing up and striping himself of his previously white, blood-stained clothes. He ran the shower water and dumped his clothes in the tub. "Are you trying to get rid of us Sheep?" Mello sounded inraged. Taking a wet rag, Near started mopping up the floor, "No. Merely trying to help. Rodger will be making his rounds soon and if he catches you on the wrong floor, you will be in trouble." Blood was hard to clean off white tile.

"Thanks. Come-on Mels," Matt told to his best friend, wrapping an arm around his bare shoulders. The lamb's ears followed the sound of footsteps leaving.

Stepping into the shower, he cleansed his wounds. He felt exposed, standing there naked, staring at the ceiling.

**After some time :/(AN. I've decided to ignore Deathnote times. It's my clock now.)/:**

Things became a routine quickly at Wammys. Near hadn't gotten any better, and went through phases where he didn't eat. Mello and Matt went through an awkward phase where they realized they weren't just friends. Near had seen that coming. They also continued to beat the crap out of Near almost on a daily bases. The competition to become the next L was getting more rigorous everyday. Today was the start of the new semester, Mello and Near both had a psychological class together.

"Okay Class! You may now choose your partner, however the Wammy Elites must pair together to give the others a chance." Wammy Elites were the names given for the top five in line for succeeding L. Mello and Near faced each other in their desk. Near's personality had developed some, since that night he learned personalities could change. "Okay now please share with each other what all you can tell about them, taking turns!" the teacher chimed.

Mello started, "You're atheist."

"You're catholic, but hate your god."

"Do not. You're afraid of being hit, you sit protecting your center. Good." Mello smirked at that one, he had trained the brat.

"You're homosexual and always spend your time apologizing to your nonexistent God."

"You don't like anyone."

"It took a genius to figure that one out, huh? You wear leather because it gives you the feeling of power."

"You wear long white pajamas because you're self-conscious about your body." the teacher had already continued teaching but the boys went on.

"You are addicted to chocolate because of the hormones it releases, being gay, you don't wish to indulge in your 'sins' and therefore try not to feel lustful."

"Your practically asexual and like toys because of a deprived childhood."

"You don't know anything about my childhood Mihael. You don't know anything, you're only second best."

"You will be the loser Near. Nate Riv-" The teacher coughed, the boys had started yelling, well Mello had.

"Mello, Near, stay after class."


End file.
